This invention solves the problem of applying a vinyl chloride monomer adhesive in intermittent dabs on the moving bottom of a polyvinyl chloride substrate of an automotive trim strip that will later be dielectrically bonded in place. Other workers discovered that intermittent dabs of the vinyl chloride monomer adhesive enhances the thermal bonding of automotive trim strips to either plastic or metal surfaces. This adhesive is difficult to manage, however; and many failures occurred before I devised a satisfactory way of applying it intermittently to the bottom of an automotive trim strip moving at production speeds.
The invention aims at simplicity, effectiveness, and economy in intermittently applying an adhesive rapidly and reliably. Although it was devised for applying a particular adhesive to the polyvinyl chloride bottom of an automotive trim strip, it can be used for different adhesives applied to different surfaces.